Diabotical Love
by Broken Robot Dreams
Summary: Victor Crum won't let her near him anymore, Cedric is always in her way and if that isn't enough, Snape loves having tea-party's with her! Ronald can't stop being jealous, and Draco Malfoy is unpredictable! "Way to get in the way!" Hermione said dusting off her skirt as she got up. "I'm not the one going down the hallway like Godzilla or a angry dragon that had its egg stolen."
1. Victor Krum

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTIES OF ROWLINGS….

Note: I'm not that well at grammer and everything…

Chapter one: Victor Krum

Hermione looked over at Victor Krum, taking a small break from her long strenuous hours of studying. How utterly dazzling and stunningly dashing he looked in his red-uniform outfit. He was devishly handsome and strong built, she liked that. She did not care that every girl 'liked' him, she understood why...he only happened to be one of the best, most impressive Quiddich players of the century...and a teenage heart throb.

Victor Krum glanced quickly, secretively almost, at her when entering his name in the Goblet of Fire and her heart fluttered like a wild butterfly for just a moment. "I cant believe he looked at me" she thought pleasingly smirking to herself, then she continued to do her homework.

Once upon a time, she had crushed on Harry but the small crush dissolved to nothing over the years. She was daydreaming silently in the back of her mind about Victor when here steamy thoughts were interrupted.

"Hermione want to come up to the common room with us, or do you want to stay here?" Harry asked Ron standing hesitantly next to him, a brain-dead expression on his pallor face.

"I will be there in a moment, I'm going to finish this I'm almost done." Hermione said assuringly.

"Surprised your brain hasn't turned into a book by now," Ron said "with the way your nose is always cemented in a book...don't you ever do girlish things?"

"I don't see you complaining about it when we get stuck in a death situation. Which, must I remind you, happens more then I signed up for"

"You didn't sign anything to be our friends-" Ronald was interrupted.

"Honestly, will you two quit it?" Harry sputtered.

"Quit what?" Ron asked meekly.

"Oh, forget it..." Harry sighed. It had been liked this for roughly a week now. Smart rhetorical remarks back and forth.

"Let's go Harry. You heard her, she'll be up shortly..." Ron said turning from Hermione.

"I didn't say that I said, I'm going to finish this I'm almost done."

"Oh bug off!" Ronald spat, "They practically mean the same thing!"

"I never said I'd be up shortly...I said I'm almost done with this. Did it ever occur to you Ronald that I have other things to do?"

"Not really. No."

"Oh..." Hermione said.

"Okay, well Ronald and I will be leaving now." Harry said, practically shoving Ronald away from Hermione and dragging him out of the door. After they left, it seemed that everybody started to leave. But, the buzzing excitement about the Triwizard Tournament still hung in the air after almost everybody had left. Hermione looked up from her paper. She took a quick around, in one corner there was a couple happily snoggin' and in the other...standing against the wall watching her like a hawk ready to pounce on a little mouse was Victor Krum.

"Hello" Hermione said trying to act casual as he strode his way over and took a seat next to her. Her palms broke out into a small sweat.

"Hi."

"How are you?" Hermione asked, unsure of what she should say. It was their first interaction. Normally he was being creepily followed by a mutiny of obsessed girls ew-ying and Aw-ing.

"I am really quiet fine thank you...and yourself?" He asked with a grin, white teeth flashing.

"I am fine. Just doing a bit of light studying."

"I can see that. I watch you, seeing that your pretty much one of the only people not watching me. Your boyfriend gave me the stink eye for doing so." He said with a harmonic laugh.

"I wasn't aware I had a boyfriend..."

"Strange, that red-headed guy that is like Harry's sidekick...or whatever... He was the one who told me that he was your boyfriend and that I better stop starring you down as if you were my next meal..."

Hermione's face had flushed a light pink in anger, "He said what, and I'm not his girlfriend, He has a girlfriend for that matter...?" ..."I wonder what she would think about that..."Hermione had whispered underneath her breath.

"Good because I was wondering...if you want to go out with me?" His thick accent was enough to make Hermione squeamish. Much to her surprise she found herself speechless...somehow though she had muttered out a quiet Yes.

"I don't think your my next meal. I'm not a vulture, you can tell that to the redheaded wig-wam."

"Its getting quite late and Harry and Wig-wam are probably getting worried. I'll see you tomorrow though, right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you will love." He gently kissed her on the hand and they left each other until further notice. Hermione was filled with such happiness, one could say she flew to the common room. Harry and Ron were surprised to see her dancing about the room, forgetting about House elfs and homework for once. They wondered why.


	2. Harry's Secret

Chapter two: Harry's Secret

"What do you reckons on her mind?" Ron asked turning to Harry, obviously upset at her sickening happiness.

"Neville, no I'm joking." Harry joked because at that exact moment Neville came in dancing about for joy just as Hermione had done moments beforehand. Neville was shortly followed by Ginny however. Right before Ronald's very eyes Neville and Ginny snogged. Ron turned red from utter embarrassment. He resembled something sort of like a red tomato.

"You know, if you haven't forgotten... We share the same common room!" Ron blurted out in disgust, "You don't see me suckin' face with my girlfriend do you? No! I have common curtesy. Or did you two love muffins forget there was such a thing?"

"Oh sorry Ronald, Harry..." Neville said happily obviously not that sorry, "didn't see you there. I was preoccupied with the most beautiful flower" Ginny's eyes fell upon Harry and she blushed an awful maroon, she hardly even notice her brother she was so embarrassed. They left.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron. The whole time she had been spinning around the room in little dainty circles; like a love struck kitten. She gave out a heavy sigh. What is a girl to do?

"Ron You don't look to well" Hermione pointed out, playing and twiddling with her brown puffy hair. A cheshire grin across her face.

"I don't think I would be either Hermione if that was my sister!" Harry pointed out, a little bit amused and wildly to his astonishment, a little bit jealous of Neville Longbottom.

"Well if you like somebody don't you reckon you would be doing the same thing. Boys...didn't you hear him call her a beautiful flower? It was a romantic gesture..." Hermione said with another heavy, deep, romantic sigh. She hesitantly got up and went up to the girls dorm without even saying Goodbye or Goodnight.

"Romantic gesture?...really Harry, a '_romantic gesture,' _a beautiful flower."

"Ronald have you gone bloody mad?" Harry spat.

"Romantic gesture! Ha, I'd like to see anyone call Hermione a beautiful flower. She look's like a cactus with her hair all ruffled up..."

"Do I have to remind you that she had a point earlier?"

"What?"

"Right...you go on ranting about Hermione then, like a love struck kitten. I'll just sit here and pretend you have something of interest to say. If only Luna was here..."

"Luna? She's bloody airy I tell you. Always poppin' in and out."

"You think you'd be use to it by now Ronald. After all, she is your girlfriend."

"It was a dare...still going on. Need to win the bet. I can't wait to see Fred and George's faces when I win."

"You've stooped that low Ronald?"

"Times are tough mate." He gently hit Harry on the shoulder, "Times are tough..."

Harry sat thinking about what Hermione had said when suddenly he realized he was in love with…

"Did you hear that Hermione is going out with Victor" Ron and Harry over heard Dean say to Seamus, Fred and George. They looked absolutely bewildered and at this point so did Ronald.

Ron went frigid, gasped, then went completely pale. He said he was tired, got up and went up to the boy's dorm. Harry then seized the moment to go back to his thoughts, he would have to tell her that he liked her, he loved her and there was nothing else he could say. But what would his friends think seeing him with her, he knew that she liked him but the fact was he didn't now how to act around her, she was also so hysterical.

Harry then stood up went to the boy's dorm got his Map and invisibility cloak on and went down into the girls bathroom. There she was sitting on the toilet talking to Moaning Myrtal. Where else would she be!

"Luna," He interrupted her. She was in a deep conversation with Moaning Myrtal.

"Yes Harry?" She said, her blue eyes aglow.

"Here is the thing...I...Well, you see... I like you." Harry muttered all at once, his glass's began to fog excessively.

"Harry likes Luna!" Myrtal began to chant and went down the drain in the toilet next to Luna to go tell everybody the resent News; but Harry didn't care, for all he new he was head over heals in love with Luna and that was all that mattered. Screw Ronald, it was like he had said...Times were tough. What's a boy to do?

"Harry thats very nice of you" Luna said getting up and gave him a hug, "I like you too. You're a great friend" Her fairy like voice squeaked.

"No. You don't understand...I like you, like...like...your a beautiful flower."

"Harry, thats very sweet of you to say." Luna took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"No, I like you, like the love...like. When- hell, this is coming out all wrong. I sound retarded. Luna, I love you." He choked. Luna looked at him astonished, flabbergasted, unable to form any words.

"I'm dating Ronald Harry...He's your best friend."

"Times are tough?" He questionably stated.

"I will not allow this to happen. I will not hurt Ronald. I think of you often to Harry." She hugged him tightly, and kissed him on the cheek and ran off without saying another word. Leaving Harry all alone in the abandoned girls bathroom. Feeling bashful and pathetic. Unable to think of what to do next due to the fact he was so bewildered, and filled with a sultry kind of hate he rushed up to the Owlerey. There he got out a piece of paper and quill that he had found so conspicuously on the floor and began to write to Serious.

He wrote:

Dear Serious,

I have some news to talk about...First, that the girl I like is going out with my best friend because of a dumb bet and I can't tell her that. Second, I am very angry at him and wish to punch him in the face...which I think I will do and Thirdly of all Hermione is going out with Victor Krum and is ridiculously dancing around like a princess who has just found out the toad she was in love with, is really Prince Charming. Myrtal is roaming about now telling everybody who I like, somebody is coming...got to go...

Harry Potter, your best mate.

He closed the note and tied it to Hedwig's leg and sent him off and at that moment Cho came in with Cedric. Glad that they where busy kissin' face and snogging the crap out of one another he grabbed his Map and put on the invisibility cloak.

He ran out of the Owlerey as fast and he could back to the grounds and back into Hogwarts, he Climbed the Stairs all the way to the Seventh floor into the boy's dorm hit Ronald on the side of his head with his hand and got into bed like he hadn't done anything. Ron woke up and looked around but fell asleep right away. Hours later they heard the soft humming of a tune that Moaning Myrtal always sang but she was saying something differen't...


	3. Hermione and Cedric

Chapter Three: Cedric and Hermione

"Harry likes Luna, Luna Lovegood. He'd date her if he could!" was what Myrtle was teasingly singing in the Gyriffindor Common room.

"Who in the bloody hell let that git in?" Dean protested trying to put a pillow over his head to cover the irritable, high pitched voice of Mrytle.

"She's a ghost, she goes through fuckin' walls. Don't know what she does at night. Could always be in here lurking. Maybe Harry talked in his sleep." Neville said through a yawn.

"Aye, It is too early in the bloody' fuckin' morning for this" Seamus had to put his two cents in getting up and looking over at Harry.

"You like Luna Harry?" Ron was sititng up in his bed, rubbing his head with his left hand, "I swear, I thought somebody punched me in the damn noggin' last night." Ronald sputtered. "Blimey hurts!" Ronald looked over at Harry.

"Really? That is interesting and I don't know what gave Moaning Myrtle that Idear." Harry said rubbing his tired eyes.

"Well, why in the bloody hell is she causing all this ruckus?" Ronald asked. Everybody was up now.

"Just ignore her. She's probably just got a crush on me and trying to get attention." Harry said getting up and stretching.

At Breakfast in the Great Hall.

Moaning Myrtle didn't give up singing. It seemed to persist all morning. Luna, hadn't showed up to the Great Hall yet for breakfast. Nobody seemed to notice, except for Harry.

"You know 'Arry, we paid little Ms. See-Through to sing that song all morning." Fred said taking a bite out of a bagel.

"Thats comforting to know." Harry said.

"Well, we have a wager you see. Fred thinks you like Luna, I don't."

"Can you make it stop?" Hermione asked.

"What is it?"

"Her ugly voice!" Hermione shrieked. Moaning Myrtle heard her Hermione's rude remark and floated over to her, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"You think I have an ugly voice?"

"Well, yes. I do find it rather repulsive...just like everybody else." Hermione spat.

"At least I won't have to die ugly and alone like you..."

"You did die ugly and only..." Hermione choked back. Moaning Myrtle started a fit of tears and floated away.

"Was that really called for Hermione?" Ronald said. He had been amused by the whole ordeal.

"Did you want to hear that song all day Ronald?" Hermione said sneering at him.

"Did you want to hear that song all day Ronald?" Ron sarcastically mimicked her.

"Really? Your going to mimic me, your so adult Ronald. Maybe, if you acted more like Victor, you would actually get some and" Luna had taken a seat next to Ronald, "and maybe if you didn't date Luna on a stupid, asshole dare...you'd actually deserve a Girlfriend." Hermione said stampering off.

"It must be her time of the month again..." Ronald looked over at Luna, her eyes were beginning to swell with tears.

"Ronald? Is that true?" Luna said.

"I tried to tell you last night..." Harry said.

"So, it is true, you like Luna?" Ronald spattered flushing a light rosemary red, "Well that is perfect because obviously I don't like you Luna and yes it was a dare. You can have her mate." Ronald hit Harry on the side of the head, "You fuckin' filthy git, that was you last night that hit me. We are no longer friends."

"I thought you didn't like her?" Ronald was walking away.

"Hermione wait..." Ronald called out to Hermione as she angrily speed away in the farther possible direction.

"Why would I wait for a prick like you?" Hermione responded. She was trying to get away from him, but he stuck to her like glue. As she turned another corner she ran straight into Cedric and fall onto the floor, Ronald tumbling over both of them too.

"Way to get in the way!" Hermione said dusting off her skirt as she got up.

"I'm not the one going down the hallway like Godzilla or a angry dragon that had its egg stolen."

"What?" Hermione steamed.

"Watch out Nosferatu is on the loose." Cedric laughed helping Ronald up.

"Oh so you help men up but when it comes to woman just like him your a pathetic git."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning I take it?" Cedric said ignoring Hermione.

"Great. It is like you all are in this big conspicuous cult!"

"Hmm. B.C.C. stands for Be Careful Cunt."

"I've had enough. By the way Wig-Wam," Hermione said pointing her index finger at Ronald, "I will never be your girlfriend." She stormed off, with a swish of her hair, swaying her hips in an attempt to go find Victor Krum. She needed a dosage of sanity.

"She's a wild one...thanks." Ronald said shaking Cedric's hand.

"Woman...can't live with em' can't without them...so...if you don't mind me asking, who was that young viper."

"You don't want to know. See you around." Ronald waved goodbye going in the direction Hermione had fled moments ago.

"But...I do." Cedric blurted, "But...I do."


	4. Draco Malfoy

Hermione was glad to get away from Ronald. He'd been annoying her for what felt like centuries lately. Dating Luna Lovegood on a dare was the overall threshold of why she was being so rude to him lately. She'd known Ronald for four years now. He'd never do something like that, it was out of his character and yet somehow he'd been talked into it. It was pathetic.

"I hate you Ronald." Hermione vented, her nostrils flaring. She was still on a frantic search to find Victor Krum. It seemed harder to find him today now that she needed him more then ever...and to be honest she really didn't feel up to watching him be followed by the little fan club of girls ew-ying and aw-ying like he was the second coming of Jesus.

"I feel like I am going in bloody circles!" Hermione flew her hands in the air and frantically tossed them to and fro. She gave up finally, huffing and puffing, sitting on a ledge of a window.

"It is because you've been goin' around in bloody circles. Heh, for a mud-blood you meet up to the stupid standards sometimes." Draco Malfoy said crossing his arms and giving a smirk. He smacked his lips in an irritatingly superior manner.

"Wipe that silly grin off your face Malfoy before I slap it off."

"Meow. Kind of feisty. I like that..." he gave a sick, slightly perverted laugh.

"God, who dropped you on your head when you were born Malfoy. I am not in the mood for this? Really? I just escaped Ronald and that Cedric guy...what do you have in store for me now God." Hermione hysterically said ignoring Draco.

"You know Granger. I have always wanted to have some alone time with you." He walked over to her.

"Your not superior then me. Back away Malfoy." He didn't back away.

"Your a slimy git! Your mean, crude, arrogant, selfish, annoying, stupid...the list goes on!"

"I've got all day."

"Well, I don't." Hermione said getting up, suddenly filled with an ecstatic energy.

"Sometimes, I feel like you come from another planet."

"You'll become a new planet if you don't back off. Creep." Hermione began to huff of down the hallway. Sure this time that she was cooled down enough to not keep going around in circles.

"You have like...no boobs." Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around, "What did you just say?" Her temperature rising. Draco getting a good laugh out of it. He smiled as he repeated what he had said, pronouncing each word with enthusiasm, "You have NO BOOBS."

"What is wrong with the men here? Well, I'd be glad to borrow some of yours. Maybe then you'll be more of a man and less of a bitch." She walked straight up to him and slapped him in the face, "Your a disgusting animal." She protested. A red mark on his face began to swell.

"I like that fire in you Granger. It is intensifying." Draco grabbed her hand as she turned to walk away once more to find Victor Krum. Her mind was turning to mush from all the drama that seemed to be spewing like fireworks and before she knew what was happening next, Draco was pushing his warm tongue down her mouth in a deep passionate kiss.

"What the bloody fuck?" Victor yelled, "and here I thought you were a normal girl. With normal problems. Normal dreams, normal, normal, normal. But, no! You have some git's tongue shoved down your mouth and his hands groppin' your ass." Victor Krum exclaimed, unable to stop himself from turning as red as turnip.

"I...I...It's...not what you think!" Hermione screamed.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?"

"It just sort of happened." Hermione said striding away from Draco, who was unable to move. Afraid of the steaming Victor Krum, that lay in his path like a angry bull ready to fight to the death.

"I had been saving my lip virginity for you..." Hermione said..."It was a heat of the moment thing."

"I can't take this petty, little girl drama. Go find yourself another boyfriend, because I'm not interested anymore...god damn it, we didn't even date for a bloody fuckin' day and you couldn't keep your lips sealed."

"Victor?" He walked away. Hermione turned tears in her eyes to Draco.

"Look what you've done, look what you did!" She slapped him again as hard as she could, her hands trembling with anger and sadness, "I hate you Draco Malfoy. I hate you with a burning passion." Tears streamed down her face.

"Then why did you kiss me back?" He whispered as she sadly weeped away.


	5. Neville's Advice

"She hates me. She bloody 'effin' hates me. Course...I'd hate me too. But I don't hate me." Ronald sat on his bed fidgeting with his hands thinking about Hermione. "I've got to let this bloody out somehow. Stupid 'arry. Ruining everything. Why can't I be more like him?"

"Maybe you should try drawing a lightening bolt on your forehead." Moaning Myrtle came out from the wall.

"Haven't you heard of a thing called Privacy?"

"No. Ghost's don't believe in that. Especially one's like me." She said in a whiny voice, pushing her glasses up the ridge of her nose.

"Well, bugger off. I'm talking to myself."

"I've heard her talking about you before in her sleep..." Moaning Myrtle said before vanishing through the wall.

"Way to tell me before you bloody leave Myrtle. Useless ghost!" Ronald screamed out in anger. He threw his shoe at the wall where she had vanished.

"It seems like everybody around here is mad." Neville said coming up the stairs, "except for me and Ginny."

"Well, you two are love birds..."

"So were you with Luna Lovegood till you ruined it."

"I didn't ruin it Neville. That walking book did." Ronald pouted.

"Win her heart."

"Me calling Hermione a flower Neville, doesn't really work out to well."

"You don't win a woman's heart by callin' her a flower mate...thats darn ridiculous that is."

"Then how the bloody hell do you do it then?"

"Err, I just, well...take Ginny for instance..." Neville said sitting down next to Ronald on his bed, "I take her out on dates, which is kind of hard around here. I make her things, take her dancin', hold her hand, write her poetry. That sort of stuff."

"I don't think I'd be very good at that Neville...I can't even do spells right."

"You don't believe in yourself Ron. That yer problem."

"You sound a little like Hagrid." Ronald said, "but your making sense. Maybe calling Hermione a cactus wasn't a good thing the other night."

"God, you probably made her cry!" Neville exclaimed.

"She didn't hear me. She'd fled the room like a flying fairy because of that Victor Krum. Maybe I ought to work out some more." Ronald said trying to flex.

"You could try dying your hair. Your not that flabby..." Neville stated.

"Bloody brilliant you are Neville! Bloody brilliant!" Ron said. "I'm sure there is a spell to change your hair color. Make me feel better about me self, instead of feelin' like a darn carrot. That's what Draco calls me. Carrot."

"Well, it was nice chatting with you Ronald but I really miss your sister already. Cheerio." Neville said with salute.

"Strange that Longbottom...strange but bloody effin' brilliant."

With that Ronald Weasley had a mission.

Harry sat as Luna sat down next to him. Earlier in the day shit had really hit the fan...at least now though he finally had some time with Luna all to himself.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you...like I should have." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its okay Harry." Luna said with a faint smile.

"You're always so happy, how do you do it?" Harry asked.

"I just see the positive side to things. I suppose. Everything happens for a reason." Luna said smiling a bit wider.

"Seems like everything is upside down right now." Harry said, "I can't stand Ronald and Hermione seems to finally hit puberty. God only knows why it took so bloody long."

"She's probably just confused." Luna said, "I mean...wouldn't you be too?" She leaned in really close and bonked her forehead against Harry's, "Thats how fairy's kiss."

"Oh luna, you're one of a kind."

"So are you Harry. So are you." he gently bonked foreheads with her, she smiled as he softly whispered, "and this is how we kiss," He grabbed either side of her soft cheeks and gently kissed her lips.


	6. Forgiving Ronald

Aye, sorry the chapters are so short, I can make them longer if you so wish.

Chapter Six:

Harry walked into the common room to a hooded figure sitting all alone on a couch. The hooded figure seemed to be quietly whimpering to itself.

"Aww poor thing." Harry said unable to wipe a happy grin off his face from kissing Luna just moments ago.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to the hooded black figure.

"Go away." It said sorely.

"Ronald?"

"Go away Harry." It said sorely again.

"Ron, is that you?"

"Blasphemy Harry, course its me... who else would be wearing a hood, crying...sometimes I really hate you. I do." Ronald said as he put the hood down from his head.

"Oh my god, holy shit. Uh. I hate to ruin your night even more Ronald but your hair! Your bloody fuckin hair."

"Your not normally the one to cuss like that. Usually its me. I know its bad. Its what I deserve."

"What they say over in America? Karma is a bitch?" Harry said patting Ronald on the knee.

Ronald's hair had turned a bright purple with pink tints in it. No wonder he was wearing the hood.

"and I can't ask Hermione for help, she bloody fucking hates me."

"Do I ever Ronald!" Hermione said walking through the common room lounge.

"I'd ask for help..."

"Like you deserve any...but my nights gone awry too. Draco shoved his tongue down my throat, that filthy git and on top of it he grabbed my butt and squeezed it. He stole my lip virginity, hello, this is a crisis." Hermione steamed throwing her hands all over the place sitting down next to the overly happy and giddy Harry and the sad, extremely depressed Ronald with the Purple hair.

"I'm just waiting for my turn. I swear...you know for something bad to happen to me" Harry said smiling.

"Harry... bad things are always happening to you." Hermione pointed out.

"Right...right... I forgot...I meant normal bad things. Not a mass murdered trying to kill me every second. Ya know?" Harry ranted.

"Well, Ronald if you apologize to Luna-" Hermione said and was shotly interrupted, "It's all worked out." Harry yelled for joy.

"Okay, well let me simmer down from my little rendezvous with Malfoy and then I'll help you Ronald. I'm sorry, but you look like a turnip."

"Great," Ronald sputtered folding his hands over his chest, "now they'll call me turnip head."

"I can't believe Malfoy had the nerve..." Harry said angerly.

"Ontop of that he told me I have no boobs. I have boobs right?" She said looking down at her flat chest.

Through a muffled cough Ronald said, "No."

"Thanks Ronald, I heard that. Hmm...I bet there is a spell for that too."

"A little help?" Ronald squeaked, "sorry to interrupt you sorrowing over your no boobs, but I'd sure like my normal hair color back now. Carrot is better then Turnip." Ronald sighed heavily.

"On top of everything else," Hermione said completely ignoring them, "Victor Krum walked up on him snogging me like a baboon!"

"Oh no. The world has ended. It's what you get flower."

"Ronald, this isn't the romantic time to call me flower. Gosh, you really are a wig-wam." Hermione sighed pulling out her wand, "I sure do hope this works."

"It can't possibly get worse."

With a swish and flick of her wand, she fixed Ronald's ugly ass hair.

"Thanks Hermione...and I am sorry."

"I didn't sign anything to be your friend Ronald. I do it because I want to be your friend and I like helping you..."

"You have a point. I'm sorry. Can I help you win back Mr. Krum of the cookie?" Ronald asked, happy he wouldn't have to be hiding underneath a hood forever and slightly upset that she was still huffing and puffing over Victor Krum.

"The thing is..." Hermione said playing with the edge of her skirt, pausing for a dramatic effect as Harry and Ronald look back and forth to each other concerned.

"Well, go on with it then..." Ron said after a few more moments of awkward, anticipating silence.

"The thing is...I liked Draco kissing me like that..." she gulped, and winced at the sound of it.

"You what?" Ronald said standing up outraged, "Don't tell me you like that useless Dildo?" He screamed.

"I never said I liked him." Hermione stampered.

"Victor Krum is a million times more amazing then that useless rubbish, vile, piece of shit!" Ron screamed. He walked away.

"I don't know what to say to that either Hermione." Harry said and got up following Ronald out of the room.

"Great...nobody understands." Hermione sighed.

"I do," came a sigh from a chair in the corner of the room, facing the blazing fire.

"I didn't know anybody was in here..." Hermione said.

"Its just me..." Ginny said getting up from her seat.

"Oh, Hi Ginny...I thought, well aren't you suppose to be with Neville?"

"Yes, but he's annoying really..." Ginny squeaked, giving a sigh of disappointment rather then of love.

"Oh, I, sorry...I thought you two were the happy love birds around here. The happy couple." Hermione said rolling her eyes, "whatever that means." she whispered to herself. Ginny was still facing the fire, Hermione felt like she was talking to a chair. Her eyes grew big when she saw Neville come into the room.

"I do love Neville Hermione, I'm just not in love with him. Him running around calling me his Cupcake and me his Muffin' well, i can only take it to a certain extent before its just bloody annoyin'" Ginny said.

"I... Ginny!" Hermione tried to interrupt her face squinting as she bit her lip. This wasn't good. No good at all.

"He's a nuisance. You see the truth is Hermione..."

"The truth is what Ginny?" Neville angrily protested. Ginny shot up in her seat.

"Neville," she grasped, a hand flying over her mouth.

"The truth is what?" He stifled through hot tears.

"Nothing, don't cry." Ginny ran to him.

"Oh god, I can't take any more of this soap opera." Hermione said leaving the room. Stepping out of the painting she sighed, glad to get away from the none stop drama.

"Boo." came a voice.

"Ah!" Hermione looked around shocked, "What the fuck?"

"Hi." Cedric said.

"God. Not you again. Go, go on now."

"I'm not a dog... I don't leave on command."

"Shoo now, go along, bye bye." Hermione persisted.

"God damn it woman! I'm not a dog. I'm a human."

"Oh, I thought differently. Sorry."

"What is up your ass."

"Excuse me?" she turned to him.

"What's your story. Always running around, angry...smart rhetorical remarks. Like your better then all us."

"I...I do not." Hermione said in denial.

"You do too."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so angry if you didn't scare me half to death and walked up to me like a normal person." Hermione said walking away, going down a flight of stairs. Cedric followed, just like a dog. Hermione swore she heard him panting.

"Good dog." She said sarcastically.

"Maybe, someone is trying to get to know you. Stop running away." He stopped her, standing in her way, "are you going to tell me your name?" He asked her.

"Hermione Granger."

"I'm Cedric, nice to met you," He said with a charming smile, hand outstretched.

"Well, I knew that."

"Oh, so you know of me?" He said gleefully.

"Yes, Cedric, Hufflepuff Seeker. Cho's boyfriend." Hermione said.

"Oh...yeah, thats me."

"Your girlfriends probably worried. Goodbye then you." She said trying to escape him.

"Look Cedric," she said, "It isn't that I'm upset, or have a stick up my ass...I'm just tired of people following me around and stuff." she said.

"I understand," Cedric said just inches away from her, "I just thought i'd like to get to know you. See why your so ticked off. What makes you happy..." He trailed off.

"I don't have time for this. Go to Cho, kiss her, whatever...just go away."

"Fine. I won't bother you again. Bye boo..." He walked away. Not looking back once.

"That was easier then I thought..." Hermione smiled.

"So you're cheating on me?"

"God, Malfoy we are not dating." she turned around. He was standing slyly against a statue.

"I want to kiss you again," He said, "and make you my girlfriend."

"I clearly don't want any form of relationship at this point, with anyone except Victor and you messed that all up. Cow!"

"Everything happens for a reason."

"Gosh, can you just leave me alone?"

"No, you'd miss me too much." He said striding over to her.

"What gave you that impression?" She asked. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, she didn't pull away. She gave in.

"That." He said.


	7. Snape's Interference

Chapter Seven:

"That doesn't mean anything. Humph" Hermione pointed out, wiping her lips from his kiss.

"Yes, I dare say it does..." he leaned in close again. She could feel his warm breath escape from his angelic like mouth. For such a coldhearted person, he was very warm.

"I thought you have always hated me..." Hermione protested pounding her small hands on his chest.

"Ouch, stop it." He grabbed her hands to stop her from lightly hitting him.

"No Hermione, you've been quite wrong...I've always loved you. A sickening, diabolical love. That nearly jumps me out of me knickers..." He said soothing back his blonde hair, starring into her brown eyes with his blue eyes.

"It scares me how sincere you are."

"It's rather boyish how I deal with loving you." Malfoy said, rubbing his chin.

"As much as I would love to believe this folly nonsense I'm on my way to go find Victor Krum." She turned from him.

"Please," Draco said grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly with a small plead, "Don't go. Please." It was useless.

"Look, I'm not saying that your not sensational or sexy Malfoy..."

"Aww, your so bloody effin cute right now Hermione. Not cussin, not screaming, not whaling about..."

"Your just flattered I'm admiring you pinhead."

"Aye. I'm not the one in denial of my feelings. I may be a dirty git, filthy whore face, nasty sly fox...you name it...but one thing I am not is in denial of how I feel. The only reason you hate me so much is because you run away from your feelings. Your a coward. You hide behind your books and your intelligence...but that isn't what makes you happy!" Draco exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I just told you how I felt, well, before you interrupted me...before I could finish what I wanted to say!" Hermione squealed trying to escape his tightening grasp.

"It's okay. I know you love me too." He squeezed her more tightly.

"I can't breathe." She choked. Draco could hardly understand her.

"What babe?"

"Let go." Hermione managed to say. Draco let go and loosely held her as she heaved for air.

"God pig head, I could have died!"

"Don't be so dramatic Hermione. I know you enjoyed it just as well as I did."

"You fowl git."

"I love you too Hermione, I love you too." He patted her on the head.

"Gosh Draco, like I was sayin' I do like you. No. I'm attracted to you. I think its darn flatterin' that you like me and all. I just...you see, I got to to work things out with Victor." Hermione sighed.

"I thought..." Draco sighed, scratching at the back of his head.

"You thought wrong. Okay? Goodnight." She ran away as fast as she could, tears strolling down her face. She just wanted to get away. This was all too much for her to process in one day. It felt like the whole world was falling to pieces everywhere she went. All she wanted to do was find Victor Krum explain what happened earlier in the day and make everything go back to normal. Whatever normal was.

"Ahem," came a voice from down the hallway. It was Severus Snape.

"Uh." Hermione pushed Draco Malfoy far from her, "I...we...it isn't what it looks like..."

"I've been watching you two for awhile now. Think you were going to get away with it?" Snape chuckled.

"Snape. It's my fault she's out this late." Draco coughed. A concerned look on his face.

"Draco go down to the Slytherin common room and stay there will ya? You're such a pest. An childish, annoying pest. Do you ever do as your told?"

"I'm not a mama's boy. I do things I want, when I want, with who I want."

"I don't want to give the both of you detention for being out late but I will if you don't do as I say." Snape said reluctantly, overlooking Hermione, raising one eyebrow.

"Hermione...don't listen to anything he has to say about me. It isn't true." Malfoy said walking off shaking his head with anger and flipping off Snape.

"Mature, real mature." Snape said when Draco finally vanished.

"I...Sorry I'm out this late. Everything's just mental."

"Come on. Let's go." Snape said grabbing her dainty little hand in his manly one.

"But the Gryffindor common room is that way Snape..." Hermione said looking over her left shoulder as they passed the painting to the Gryffindor house.

"I know that..." Snape said with a wicked evil smirk. Hermione gulped.

"Then where are you taking me?" She tried to break lose of his tight grip.

"Wait and find out..." and that was all he said as he lead her down hallway after hallway, "just wait and find out. You're in for a surprise."

"I don't like this, I don't like this one bit." Hermione whispered to herself, "Where are you now Harry and Ronald?" she inwardly thought.


	8. I don't love you Victor Krum

Chapter Eight:

"Ronald quit hyperventilating!" Harry said shaking Ronald back and forth.

"That isn't helping mate!" Ronald screamed.

"Then what will?" Harry asked frantically running his hands through his jet black hair.

"Don't tell me your not in shock Harry. Hermione is gooey eyed and sweating over Draco Malfoy, tell me that don't bloody fuckin' revolt you one bit mate?"

"It really, is irksome but...you know...Hermione is Hermione."

"Right, why would she ever like a Carrot head like me." Ronald said as he began to start breathing at a normal rate.

"Do you think she is alright?"

"Of course she is alright, she's Hermione. Enough said."

"I don't know Harry. I have this bad feeling surging through me, screamin' at me like a wild chimpanzee that somethin' is wrong. Makin' me blood broil it is."

"It's called Adrenline rush."

"No, it feels different then that Harry."

"Hey guys," a sombre, dreary eyed Neville said coming into the room.

"Hi Neville, boy, what is wrong with you...why aint you flyin' around the room like a bloody fuckin' fairy." Ronald said squinting, "are those fuckin' tears mate?"

"Sorry," Neville said trying to dry his eyes, "allergies."

"Yeah, I'm allergic to woman too. Join the club." Ronald said.

"Ginny and I broke up." Neville said.

"Oh Neville, I'm so sorry..." Harry said.

"Don't apologize mate. I understand even beautiful things don't last forever..." He sniffled.

"I think I preferred the happy, giddy, flying Neville" Ronald said, mostly to Harry. Harry punched him hardly in the shoulder.

"Oh Harry, this was in my mail. I don't know why. Guess it has been there." Neville said handing Harry a letter. It read, Serious Black. On the front. Harry glanced sideways at Ronald...after all the letter he had written to Serious the other day did mention him and how he wanted to punch him in the face. Which he already had done.

"I...err...thanks." Harry said with his hand outstretched. He tucked the letter inside his pocket to read later.

"I need Hermione..." Ronald said with a blank expression on his face, perhaps he wasn't getting better as he entered a state of shock.

"Ronald?" Harry said waving his hands in front of Ron's unblinking eyes.

"Great. He has gone into shock." Harry said looking over to Neville.

"Don't ask me to help. I've got enough problems of me own now..." Neville said sadly.

"God damn it, maybe I prefered the happy, giddy, flying Neville too." Harry said under his breath.

* * *

><p>Victor Krum sat in his bed, starring up at the ceiling. His own blood broiling. He had taken a run earlier to try and clear his mind, but he couldn't. Hermione had always seemed so nice, so very innocent and gentle. Why would some guy have his tongue shoved down her throat? He felt like gutting Draco Malfoy to pieces.<p>

"Hermione..." Krum whispered in the silence, "what in god's name is wrong with you?" He tightened his hand into a fist.

He got up. He just had to know if that was honestly just a simple and utter mistakes, a heat of the moment moment...He threw on his robe and headed towards the general direction of the Griffindor common room.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me you nasty pig!" Hermione squealed trying to break free of Snape's tight grasp. She was useless and defenseless.<p>

"That is no way to talk to one of your Professor's. Mind, what I have in store for you is better then detention." He smiled.

"God, you really are disgusting aren't you?"

"My adult mind, isn't the one in the gutter." Snape protested seething, spit spewing from his gritted teeth.

"Then where the FUCK are you taking me?" Hermione asked trying to grab onto a nearby statue with her feet.

"Don't do that silly girl, you'll only hurt yourself." Snape said shaking his head back and forth in astonishment.

"You know Hermione," he said, "sometimes you are quite stupid."

"What?" Hermione said outraged, "Me stupid? I'd like to hear you call me that again!"

"Are you eggin' me on Ms. Granger?" Snape asked.

"God, you revolt me. You're so disgusting."

"What the fuck?" Snape turned and halted in the middle of the hallway. He was just inches away from Hermione's face, his eyes twinkled in the candle light as he grabbed either side of her small chin with one of his big, manly hands, "why do you keep saying I'm disgusting, that I am a nasty pig and all this shit when you don't even know where I am takin' you and if I wanted to put my hands on you I already would have. So, why the fuck are you calling me disgusting?"

Hermione was frozen in her tracks.

"I think I'm just taking my anger out on you, when I should be taking it out on Malfoy for sticking his tongue down my throat."

"Then stop and just come along for the ride." Snape said.

"Hermione is that you?" Victor Krum came striding down the hallway.

"Yes, Oh, Victor!" She screamed.

"Great." Snape sighed.

"Let go of her." Victor said.

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can or I'll force my hand up your ass."

"I'd like to see you try." Snape said with a snarl.

"By the way Victor," Hermione said interrupting their quarrel, "it was an honest mistake, Draco...earlier..."

"Yeah right, you little twat, she just had his tongue shoved down her throat again!"

"Honestly I can't take much more of this. Yes, its true Draco shoved his tongue down my throat again. I guess he just wants to clean it." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Hermione..." Victor said, taking her free hand in his. Ignoring Snape all together.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know why I want to fight for you, sweep you off your feet, carry you to my bed, kiss your neck-"

"Ahem," Snape coughed, "I'm still here..."

"Right...point is. I think I shall leave you to your punishment for being so dim-witted for once in your life." Victor said.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, "please...don't...it really was an honest mistake! I swear!"

"If you love me, Hermione, let me know...and if you don't let me go." Victor said still holding her hand.

"I want to get to know you. I do. I don't know if I'm in love with you, we just met this year..."

"It takes one second to fall in love with someone and a lifetime to get over them..."

"I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of a soap opera or some corny muggle t.v. show like Oparah." Snape murmered.

"I...I...I..." Hermione stampered, "I don't love you Victor."

"Then Snape, she is all yours. Hermione, you'll regret this...and remember when you need me. I'm never going to be there." With that said, he stormed off in the farther direction, not looking back, not saying anything, not a tear in his eye.

"This shall be fun." Snape smiled.

"I still think your a perv." Hermione sighed.

Her heart was broken. It shouldn't be.


	9. Midnight Tea with Snape

First I wanted to say sorry that I haven't posted in so long! I've been so busy with community college and my life. I'm going to finish this though and make more time. I swear! Please review & leave comments :).

9

"Really Snape, you don't have to grab onto me so hard. I think that my circulation is being cut off in my arm!" Hermione protested. It was true her arm was beginning to slightly ache from Snape's rough grasp.

"I don't want you to flee!"

"Yeah, but thats no reason to hurt me! I reckon on this rate Professor I'll have bruises tomorrow!"

"Well, no evidence is better then some evidence I suppose silly girl!" He loosened his grip.

"Well, Professor, where are you taking me? I'm in no mood for games. I've been running in circles all day dealing with silly, airy, boys. Who don't have brains yet! I swear!" Hermione ranted. For some odd particular reason she found it very easy to rant to him.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"When I'm asleep. But, maybe even then I mumble things in my sleep. Turned the girl sleeping next to me into a flute one night mumbling. I fixed her in the early morning. She didn't know a thing!" Hermione continued ranting.

"I think your nervous silly girl! The way you can't keep your mouth shut."

"Well, you see Professor. I am nervous. I've had too many tongues shoved down my throat it feels today and I am not looking forward to another one! Slimy-gitty things. Like Malfoy."

"You two were just saliva swapping bafoons!" Snape angirly spat.

"So - what do you have in store for me, poor Ms. Hermione Granger!"

"I think I shall surprise you, isn't that better?"

"I hate surprises." Hermione grumbled, "On the plus hand, I'm getting tired too. Better hurry up." Hermione said and began to think of Malfoy.

"I can't take you silly girl! Your thoughts are bizarre and far-fetched and lately every guy seems to be swooning about you. Is this some sort of spell?" Snape questioned.

"Well, if you really must ask a week ago I was in the deserted girls bathroom and -"

"ENOUGH!" Snape bellowed, "I don't think I want to hear anymore!"

"I didn't even get to the good part though!" Hermione protested, as she did, Snape came to an abrupt halt. He ran his free hand through his semi-long greasy-black hair.

"I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth until we arrive to our destination, do you hear me?"

"Uh no, could you repeat that?" Hermione smiled. The fact of the matter was she'd reached her breaking point. Men were officially driving her mental!

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"That would be lovely!"

"I am not doin' that! Are you mental? Come along now Granger and shut up will ya?" Snape said as he dragged her along.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they do it on purpose mate?" Ronald said picking up his sixth chocolate frog by Harry's feet. Feeding Ronald chocolate frog's was the only thing Harry could think of to bring Ronald out of his state of shock. As soon as Ronald's eyes took a hold of the magnificent chocolate frog Harry had set before him. He'd been popping one after another in his mouth. Ranting, mostly about women and their "so called schemes".<p>

"Honestly Ronald, sometimes I do. Then you meet a good girl like Luna or Ginny-" Harry said glancing over at Neville who was starring off into space obviously heartbroken. Harry whispered, "Do you think he can hear us?" To ronald.

"No 'Arry. No. Look at him! He's off to the moon!" Ronald said stuffing the chocolate frog he just picked up moments ago into his mouth.

"Will you stop that already?" Harry said.

"Stop what?"

"Eating all my chocolate frogs. I was going to share them with Luna!"

"Mate, she's my bloody effin' ex. It's like sharing them with her."

"Ronald." Harry said crossing his arms.

"What? It's true! Hey, this chocolate frog thing helped me get out of my state of shock, should try it on Neville over there before he becomes a void or enters a state of coma mate. Bloody effin' strange I tell ya! Starrin like that." Ronald chucked a piece of chocolate at Neville. It hit the back of Neville's head and rebounded onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"My lady, we arrive!" Snape said happily.<p>

"We're in the girls abandoned bathroom..."

"Yes!"

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the dungeons for some creepy, weird, highly sexual punishment?"

"Punishment shall entail. Weird, no. Creepy? Well, it all depends on your mind frame. Sexual, depends on weather you get wet or not." He pointed to the stalls, "Just kidding silly girl! Oh my goodness the look on your face was priceless. 10/10! Wish I had that on candid camera! Ha!" Snape said obviously over joyed. Hermione felt sickened. She had seriously believe he was going to take her into some creepy dungeon and have his way with her...instead he brough her here. To the girls abandoned bathroom.

"What is my punishment?"

"You have to dress up with me and play tea house with me and Myrtle. It is very fun! I even saved the best dress for you, my lady!" He bowed.

"God, what is happening in Hogwarts? Malfoy is in love with me. Harry is going looney. Victor Krum things I'm a who-ha. Cedric follows me around like some sick love struck dog. Woof. Woof. and now you. Making me have a tea party with you and Myrtle.

"Hermione..." Snape said, pulling her in. She could smell his breath, it reeked of cabbage and mint. Disgusting.

"Yes?" She squinted her eyes and nose from the fowl aroma of his breath.

"You will have this tea party with you weather you like it or not. Or I will shove my tongue down your throat like that little git Malfoy!"

"Oh no thank you! Your breath is like death!"

"Good, wear this!" He handed her a very cheaply designed, scruffy, granny dress - it was a light shade of pink and was four sizes too big.

* * *

><p>"Neville?" Harry said trying to snap Neville out of his trance.<p>

"God what is wrong with you two? Maybe I don't want normal problems after all!"

"Aye, well I mean you know who could always be your girlfriend. Psycho girlfriend, that is!" Ronald ate another chocolate frog, "I think I'm going to be sick, if my insides already aren't turning into chocolate-covered gew!" Ronald made a puking gesture and put down the half eaten chocolate frog in his hand.

"Ronald, help me. Neville's not snapping out of the void like you did."

"Black mail him. Or something. Food works on me because I'm a fatty, try using something terrifying about Ginny. I'm sure that'd work!"

"Neville," Harry said standing in front of his friend, "I'm going to have a kissing, snoggin', saliva-swappin' party with Ginny if you don't wake up."

"Aye, I thought you loved Luna." Neville managed to say still starring off into space.

"Really Neville, move!"

"I can't."

"What, thats preposterous! I reckon' you can move a little?"

"No. 'Arry. I'm never movin' another inch I tell ya. Yer going to have think of somethin' catastrophic to make me move. Although, I don't think you can."

"Alright, you just stay there Neville and I'll go get Ginny and bring here back here for ya! Cheerio old pal!" Harry gently punched Neville in the arm. Neville's eyes grew the size of saucers he instantly replied, "What? Why? No!"

"I won't get her if you move."

"This is black mail 'Arry!"

"It always works!" Ronald said getting up, "Look, Harry didn't even have to get me sis. She's right here." Ronald said as Ginny came into the room.

"Liars!" Neville screamed, his back to Ginny.

"No Neville, I'm here..." Ginny sighed.

* * *

><p>"I look like a hippopotamus!" Hermione screamed.<p>

"You look lovely. Just like my grandmother. That was her's you know." Snape said with a smile.

"Is moaning myrtle going to join us?" Hermione asked sitting down across from Snape at a pink, miniature tea set.

"No, no - she's not here right now. I find that at this particular hour of the night. She's more interested in watching boy's sleep!"

"Oh god!"

"Yes, its really quite fascinating that ghost!" He gave a stifling fit of girlish laughter. "Now, Hermione, nobody know's about this and I plan on keeping it that way." He said pouring her a cup of steaming tea.

"I feel like I have entered a living nightmare."

"Oh my dear pet, the fun has just begun though!"


	10. Ronald the Carrot

Ronald the Carrot.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Names Ron." The red-headed kid sitting across from Harry on the train to hogwarts stuck out his hand generously. His red hair, looked as bright, vibrant and glowing as a carrot in the ground.<p>

"Names Harry, Carro-Ron!" Harry stuck out his hand and shook the boy's hand.

"I get that a lot. Carrot. It's sort of a nickname. Catches in an instant. Truth be told, me parents almost named me Carrot. Kind of a funny story mate. Up for it?"

"Uh, not really, Ron. Maybe another time?"

"It's really quite funny, but sure! Another time..." He trailed off. Harry was about to speak when the boy, with the funny carrot-looking hair interrupted him, "of course, when most people say another time, they mean never..." The boy with the carrot hair looked sadly at Harry. Harry gulped.

"I'm sorry. I normally have the opposite effect on people. For example, the elderly. The go, Oii, your the boy who lived aren't cha? Then I proceed to say yes, yes I am Harry Potter. THE BOY WHO LIVED!"

* * *

><p>Ron awoke tossing and turning restlessly in his sleep. He'd been dreaming about the day he met his best friend, Harry. Who use to call him Carrot. Ron had called him Pot-head for the longest time but the nicknames had worn off over time. For some weird reason though in his dream Carrot's started sprouting everywhere he walked and people were laughing. Even Harry.<p>

_God damn it, bloody hell! I don't think I can take another one of these blimey dreams or I'll go mental! If I dream about another effin' carrot I am going to have to something completely looney! _

He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable as his thoughts continued.

_I don't really look like a carrot. I mean, all of my family has red hair and none of them get any jist of it! Why me? I'm not the youngest, I'm not the strangest... I can feel it in me bones - I aint going to stop dreaming about effin' carrots. I'm starting to believe Harry put a spell on me. _

The thoughts continued for over an hour.

_Carrot. carrot. Would you like some ranch with that carrot? Can we dunk you in Ranch? I've probably been associated with so many different things. Salad. Ranch. Cucumbers... pea's. Two pea's in a pod, Carrot & Pot-head. That is what people use to say. Why do I have to be the side-kick? Pot head is better then damn Carrot. I'm going mental. _

"Ron...spppt Ronald?"

_Stupid effin' - What was that? _

"Ron, you idiot its me. What are you rambling about at this hour in the morning?" It was only Harry.

"Oh, sorry Harry. I didn't know you were awake!"

"Is that carrot shit getting to you again mate?"

"Yes. It is mate. Think it had something to do with the spell Hermione put on me to change my hair color back to normal?"

"Probably. We'll ask her in the morning. It's weird, she never came back Ron!"

"I know, she's probably with Draco-Mouth-foy somewhere getting plenty of germs and Pansy-saliva. Nasty git he is, she is. All of them!"

"Ronald your going delirious. Go back to bed. I'm sure she is fine. She's Hermione remember?"

"Yeah, got a point there mate. Anyway, she is a traitor now. Don't want to be around the likes of her. Reckon it would be bad for my rep. Goodnight 'Arry."

"Night Ronald." They both closed their eyes to dream.

"Night Harry, Night Ron."

"Night Neville," Ron and Harry said in unison.

_Ah, back to dreaming about lovely carrots and Hermione. _

* * *

><p>"Snape. I'm going mental. I'm tired. This has gone on long enough! I think I am starting to see things even!"<p>

"Don't be ridiculous silly girl. The fun has just started!"

"Maybe for you Professor, but I don't think I can take any more tea. It's starting to wear on my bladder. I have homework due tomorrow and I haven't done any of it because of you crazy men!"

"Oh shut up! Blah, blah, blah! Seriously, I don't think there is anybody else in this castle I could have a nice tea party with." He got up, straightened his black botton t-shirt and grabbed Hermione's hand, "this is the first of very many late nights. Now, you're not going to tell a single soul about this rendevous..." He pushed her up against the bathroom wall, "Myrtle is due back any moment so yes, we must end this little tea party. But, you didn't notice that you happened to be smiling the whole time. I've charmed you Granger, in way's you haven't even imagined and tomorrow when your being all hush-hush about it in potions class... your thoughts will come to this tea-party and you will find a strange desire within your odd, smart, ingenious soul to visit me again and again and you guessed correctly, again!" He smiled and ran his left hand through his long greasy hair. "Do we have an understanding Granger?" His face was just inches from her. It was an intensifying moment.

"I understand Professor, but at the moment I happen to disagree and your breath reeks of cabbage. Just like my Grandmother's...Just before she passed away..."

"Oh I'm so sorry my dear," He looked her into the eyes and smiled, "I shall whoo every sorrow! I shall wipe every tear- We must part way's until we meet again adou my dearest Granger! Goodnight." With that Snape suddenly vanished as if he hadn't been there at all. Along with the pink, girly tea set.

"This is very odd indeed." Hermione spat, "This whole day has been very odd indeed. What am I going to tell Ron and Harry. They nearly keeled over from a heart attack about me and Malfoy earlier... How do I tell them I stayed up all night tea partying with Snape in the girls abandoned bathroom while Moaning Myrtle spied on innocent men and more importantly how do I tell them that I enjoyed myself overall?"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Moaning Myrtle came through the wall, entering the bathroom, "You're a strange girl. I use to talk to myself in here all the time... before I died." Moaning Myrtle gave out a triffling fit of girlish, screaming laughter. Then cried and went to her toilet.

"I have to go to bed. Goodnight Myrtle."

"Goodnight deary."

* * *

><p>Hermione was making her way back to the girls common room, in Gryffindor tower when she ran into Cedric leaning against a statue, a wide smile on his face.<p>

"What a pleasant surprise. I thought I was the only one that wandered around at this time."

"I'm going to bed. Nice seeing you. Goodnight." Hermione said walking straight by him.

"Goodnight then?" He stumbled towards her, "It's just I thought we could talk..."

"I'm in no mood puppy dog."

"Puppy dog?"

"Yes, you follow me around like a love sick puppy dog. Now I know how my dearly beloved Victor Krum feels when he does anything. Eat. Work out. Smile. Fart..."

"Thats lovely. But, err, I don't mean to follow you around. We just happen to be in a lot of places at the same time. You ran me over!"

"You were in the way of my escape. You should have been looking where you were going. Now excuse me, I just had the most bizarre, worst tea party of my life and I want to go to bed."

"Oh, Snape punish you?"

"I never said anything about Snape," Hermione gasped, "What makes you think-"

"Love, Snape's an indoor, closet gay. His detentions for rare specimen is tea parties. The bluke's a mad-men I tell you. He's off his trolley. Mad. Into girlish things... You know gay is not exactly the right word. I'd say more, feminine because as far as I understand he does love women. I heard, from one particular student he has a crush on one particular lady in this school. He won't tell anybody. It is an obsessive love so great - not even the truth syrum will reveal this gal. Bet ya didn't know what, aye?" Cedric said with a godly, handsome smile.

"Interesting..."

"He once babbled he had a shrine dedicated to her. Nobody know's where it is at... some of the Slytheryns are challenged to find it!"

"This is a nice story. But, I have to go to bed or I am going to pass out right here on this floor."

"Oh, go ahead. I'll watch over you." He smiled cutely.

"No thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. Since we are always running into one another..." _ I really hope I don't run into you again..._

_"_Till tomorrow then Hermione." He hugged her out of nowhere and then scurried off.

"Dear god, I don't ever want to repeat a crazy-day like this again. Just make my life go back to normal." Hermione sighed and finished her way to the girls common room.


	11. She Who Shall Not Be Named

Chapter Ten

She Who Shall Not Be Named!

First I wanted to say sorry that I haven't posted in so long! I know it's been two years. I got caught up in work and school! I'm still not any good at grammar and I'm a little rusty. Just wanted to finish this fanfic.

* * *

><p>"Good Mornin' Love" Ronald said to Hermione. Hoping to repair some of the damage he had ensued. "Have I ever told you that your blimey brilliant for all the wonderful things you do?"<p>

"Don't even try to be sweet to me Ron." Hermione said. She was overwhelmingly tired. Having to deal with one mad man after another yesterday made her tired. It was like a bloody circus.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, " and where in the bloody hell where you last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't think I can." Hermione sheepishly said.

"Where you with that slithering serpent? That fowl creature Malfoy." Ronald asked.

"If you ask me that one more time, I swear, I will turn your hair back to Purple. You could be Turnip all year long if you so wish!" Hermione spat. She rubbed her head, "I have a headache."

"Oh god, that git gave you some kind of cold I bet." Ronald sighed, "If that slimy toad comes near me. I'll, I'll... I'll freak out!" Ronald scrunched his hands up, "Who knows who he's been with Hermione. You've got to be careful with that. Don't want you catchin' anythin' you can't get ride of!"

"I already have. It's called Cedric-nitis." Hermione mumbled underneath her breath, "thanks for the reminder ron!"

"Hermione, do you think you could help Ron?" Harry asked, "He dreamed all night about carrots. It was rather annoying. He mumbled all night long about ranch dressing and saying 'no, no,' I don't even want to know why. Can you just fix it?!" Harry begged. Ron looked at him with squinting eyes.

"I said 'No, no'?" Ron gulped, "Mate, You didn't tell me that last night."

"I didn't want to scare you. You blimey scared me! I couldn't sleep, thought you'd turn into a carrot and come stand over my bed and just stare at me! I tossed and turned listening to your shenanigans all night long. Nearly peed my knickers, Thought it meant like, you know, 'no, no don't turn me into a carrot!' " Harry exclaimed. A disheveled Neville accompanied them in the common room.

"'Ello everybody. I'm alive if you cared." He sat down, sombre and dreary.

"Neville, what in the bloody hell did you call that last night?! You were catatonic, I thought a demon possessed you." Ronald spattered.

"Aye, give that demon a name will ya, call it Ginny." Neville said glaring at Ronald for saying that.

"Hey that's my sister!" Ronald said.

"Heartbreaker!" Neville sneered.

"Yes, I much preferred, the happy, giddy, flying Neville. This is just as scary as Ronald with his carrot nightmares." Harry omitted, "I know dealing with Voldemort is hard. But, you all make normal problems look like hell." Harry said.

"and Just as scary' as Moanin' Myrtle singing to us, that you love Luna, the other day 'Arry!" Once again Seamus put in his two cents.

"Well, I must be off to potions class. I'm not looking forward to it at all." Hermione sighed.

"As long as your not with fowl-boy then I'm good with where ever you are going." Ronald said, "My dearest love."

"You're pathetic ronald. I don't even know why you try! I'm clearly not interested!" Hermione finally said.

"Is it because you're in love with that disgusting vermin Malfoy? Please, don't tell me you actually have feelings for that pompous, vile, slithering sick-o?! Tell me you were joking?!" Ronald pleaded. His heart pounding in his chest.

"I wasn't jokin' Ron. I really meant it!" With that Hermione stormed out of the common room away from them. Ronald could deal with his Carrot nightmares all on his own!

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell, I thought things would have blown' over by now!" Ronald choked, holding back tears.<p>

"Ronald. I hate to break it to ya, but you need to go to class for love it seems." Harry said. Not sure how to comfort Ronald. Then it hit him! He had a brilliant idea!

"Neville?" Harry said, afraid Neville might enter another state of shock episode, entering the void of oblivion.

"Yes 'Arry?"

"I, err, I thought you could teach Ron and I how to be good boyfriends? I thought it might take your mind off Gin-"

"SHE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED!" Neville suddenly called out before Harry could finish, "Yes, she, who shall not be named! I like the name of that" Neville said again for the second time, slower and creepy.

"Okay. This is new. I thought it might take your mind of you know who..." Harry said, breaking out in a small sweat, "Oh god, that didn't come out right!" Harry stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ronald entered a fit of hysterical laughter. "Mate, that was bloody brilliant, that was funny as hell. Aw, I wish I could reply that my head over and over!" Ronald held his stomach.

"Yes, aye, I like this name for 'You know whoooo-who two!" Neville smiled. It was the first time he had smiled since yesterday. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Very afraid.

* * *

><p>Hermione was making her way towards potions class. She was replaying last night with Draco over in her mind. Had she really enjoyed saliva swapping with him? Had she really felt a rush of intensity. He was a most fowl git, but, her knee's shook beneath her as her thoughts raced towards him pulling her into him as though they should be one. She sighed. A loof, lost in her day dreams, when she ran into something, tripped and fell.<p>

"Oww, what the -" she landed on her bum, she looked up rubbing her head, "Oh, why in the hell does it have to be you!" She jumped immediately up on her feet.

"Well, we meet again Hermione." Cedric cooly smiled but she swore he panted.

"Are you my stalker?!" Hermione asked, not wanting an answer.

"To answer you hon-" Cedric started. Happy she was engaging in conversation.

"No! I don't want to hear what you have to say. I'd rather not know!" Hermione protested. She put a hand up.

"I can't believe you would even think I am your stalker! It's not my fault your always daydreaming and runnin' into me! You're the one who doesn't look where they are going!" Cedric retaliated.

"I do too!" Hermione said back to him offended. It was true though. She had been completely and utterly lost in Malfoyville.

"I don't know why fate decided that I'd be your personal wall, nor do I care to know. You're hot-tempered tatter-tot and I don't like women who are like that! If you could even call yourself that!" Cedric annoying said to her.

"Oh balone!" Hermione said, "You're just a smitten little puppy that follows me around!" Hermione screamed.

"That's not true! You're the dim-witted, clumsy puppy that's always running me over! Watch where you're going Fatty!" Cedric insulted her, pointing a rude finger right in her face. He took off in the farthest direction, steam blowing from his ears.

"Well good riddance you, you thing!" She screamed after him, "You're the darn tatter-tot. I don't even know what that means. Imagine, me not knowing something?!" Hermione laughed.

* * *

><p>"As far as teaching you little boogers how to love..." Neville said standing up and moving around the common room, "I don't know if I can help you. I've had a sudden change of heart." He stretched his arms out. He then sneered at them viciously like a sniper.<p>

"Neville please," Ron started, "I took on a damn bloody' effin' bet to date Luna. I'm the lowest of the low. I need help. I don't know how I fuckin' got like this! But, I don't want.. my lady..." he coughed, "To be swept up by that looney Fowlboy." Ron pleaded, desperation in his eyes.

"Alright then you little wigwams!" Neville said, "Prepare for love camp!"


	12. Potions Class & Love Lesson Number 1

**Chapter 11**

**Potions Class & "Love Camp"**

* * *

><p>Thank you all for your amazing reviews, it means a lot! It inspires me to write the next chapter.<p>

once again, I am not the best at grammar, so please forgive me!

Oh, and sorry it took so long for me to update.

I was working a full-time job. Blahk!

* * *

><p>"Stupid, stupid Cedric Diggory!" Hermione muttered underneath her breath, fuming with vengeance, "I'll knock you down on your two feet and bum next time, see how you like it!" She scowled, pointing her finger at no one in particular. Her feet scrambling down the hallway as fast as she could to potions class. She didn't want to be late. Her stomach gave an uneasy grumble as she remembered her midnight rendezvous with Snape in the girls abandoned bathroom.<p>

She thanked the heavens that Moaning Mrytle was spying on boys and not there with them. That would have been ten times worse.

Hermione went around a corner, she was just about to enter the potions room when...

"Granger..." Hermione heard her last name and spun around. She was smiling, she new that voice all to well. It was the sweet voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Yes?" Hermione said, her heart rapidly beating like a drum. Her ears turning a slight red. She smiled cutely. Her fingers jittered with excitement.

"You're such a docile, little thing." Draco flicked a dust feather from off Hermione's shoulder, with a sly smirk, "Isn't that right Pansy?" Pansy came out from behind Draco, arms folded over her chest, rudely chewing on Rainbow-flavored bubblegum. She smacked it loudly in her lips and blew a bubble. It rose into the air and burst into a cloud of technicolor smoke. Pansy giggled in the downpour of leftover smoke that engulfed Hermione in a cloud of smoke. Hermione coughed her way out.

"Oh, you git, you pig!" Hermione mumbled, her arms shaking. She had the urge to punch Draco, but, held herself back.

"Yeah, You're such a mud-blood." Pansy laughed, taking Draco's arm in her own and leading him into the potions classroom. She hit Hermione's shoulder on her way in, she snarled at Hermione like a rat and Draco, much to Hermione's heartbreaking disappointment seemed amused. She felt her stomach hit the ground, her head went spinning backwards. She felt herself choking on air as she went into the potions classroom as well.

Hermione's heart shattering into a million and one pieces.

* * *

><p>"Alright Carrot," Neville said, he had his wand in hand. He flickered it about as if he was a professor, "Pot-head," He pointed at Harry.<p>

"Watch where you point that thing!" Harry said.

"Are ye ready for lesson number one?" Neville asked them, standing before them. He made a piece of chalk appear in his hand with a flick of his wand and a little chalkboard with a heart on it. Neville drew a huge, pink, 1 on the inside.

"Ahem." He coughed when they didn't respond. They just stared at him, with blank expressions on their face.

"Are ye ready?" He asked again.

"I'm as ready as I could ever be Mate" Ronald chipped, hardly able to sit in his seat, his eyes swooning with anticipation.

"Yes." Harry said nervously fidgeting from side to side, "This love stuff has me all... tore up inside, Neville. I don't know what to do. Put me infront of Voldem- I mean, who shall not be named and I'm fine. No big deal, put me in front of a girl and I get all tongue tied."

Harry winced, recalling all his bad memories with Cho and how tongue-tied he had gotten.

"'Arry, we all feel that way. Women are other worldly," He coughed, "Now, pay attention boys!" He straightened up his back. Ron and Harry followed him by example.

"Women are evil things!" Neville sputtered, his tone taking on a seriousness, that made Harry and Ron shoot glances at one another.

Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, 'Arry, what is it?" Neville asked.

"I thought this was suppose to help us and be you know, lessons on love?" Harry asked looking over at Ron who looked mortified.

"It is!"

Ron now raised his hand, a scared look on his face. He was trembling.

"Yes, Ron, what is it?" Neville said.

"I thought you said - dating and that stuff... was how to win the heart of your love?" Ron winced. Unsure if he should have said that.

"Blimey, mates! The wretched heart of girl witches-" Neville started, Harry nudged Ron and mouthed ' this is not good, lets get of here'

* * *

><p>"Ahem, class, may I have your attention please!" Professor Snape shouted. His class had been throwing flying paper planes and snot balls around the room. The class fell suddenly fell silent, the paper planes exploded and hit the ground dissolving into nothing.<p>

"Today we are going to make a potion." Snape happily slithered across the room towards Hermione's desk, "A LOVE potion," His eyebrows raised in excitement and anticipation. The girls giggled in their seats and the boys groaned.

"Professor I don't think-" Hermione had started, Snape cut her off "Don't think what?" He seethed, raising one eyebrow.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Oh, but it is, it really is." He laughed manically to himself, then stopped and started in on the class again, "This love potion must be strong and last a very long time. It is for no on in particular..." he trailed off, standing at the front of the classroom his eyes glued on Hermione.

Hermione gulped. She averted her eyes from his laser-beamed focus and landed them on Draco. Draco was sitting next to Pansy, his arm around her. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

* * *

><p>"Neville," Harry said interrupting Neville's two minute long rant on how much he despised women at the moment, "Neville... Ron and I, we have to be going. This lesson, it's been really great, but we have to go." Harry insisted with a grin getting up, and elbowing Ron mentioning it was time to go.<p>

"Wait!" Neville stopped them, pointing his wand directly in their faces, "Tell me, what have you learned?"

"Women are evil?" Harry grimaced, "and they stink!" Added Ron.

"Good, you are learning well. We will continue tomorrow with Lesson number 2."

Harry and Ron ran up to their beds and sat down.

"Bloody hell, what was that?!" Ron spat

"I don't know Ron." Harry said frightened.

"He's lost his bloody marbles, I'll have to talk to Ginny." Ron said, "This mess has to be sorted out. For the sake of Neville." Ron fused.

"What's happened to Neville?" Asked Seamus, who was sitting on his bed.

"Seamus, what the bloody hell, how long have you been sitting there?" Ron cried out, nearly jumping off his bed.

"The whole time lads, gee, thanks for noticing." He rolled over, "Don't worry I won't eavesdrop anymore."

"Do you think he always sits there and listens to us?" Ron asked Harry.

"Ron, he can still hear us..." Harry said.

Neville came up into the room.

"Aye, you forgot your badges that I made for you." Neville said to Harry and Ron, "Oh, Hi Seamus."

"See even he notices!" Seamus said glaring at Harry and Ron, "What badges did you make them?"

"The, I despise women badges. Want one? You can enlist if you want." Neville said.

"What?!" Seamus jumped out of his bed, Ron and Harry gulped and looked at one another.


	13. Ron Punches Draco Malfoy

**Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

><p>Hermione felt like she was going to die of a broken heart, but, she remained calm. She collected herself and pointed her chin out proudly. Maybe Malfoy was just putting on an act for Pansy. Surely, that had to be it. There was no way Malfoy actually liked Pansy. She was too dumb and too mean. Pansy was throwing herself all over Draco as he was working on making the love potion for Snape. Draco seemed pleased with himself.<p>

Hermione couldn't concentrate. How could she, all she could about was the fireworks that had gone off when Draco's lips and hers had met.

"Miss Granger, what in Hogwarts are you doing?!" Snape said to Hermione, who was pouring in the wrong vile of liquid into the love potion. But, it was too late. Hermione gasped as it exploded into crackling spurts of blue and green smoke.

"Do you know who I intend to give that potion too." Snape whispered so quietly only she could hear - they were clouded by the swirls of blue and green, "You!" He said delightfully, he grinned. Hermione started to thud her head on her table. The crackling smoke vanished.

"It's like I missed a black cat crossing in-front of me, or somehow I forgot I broke a mirror!" She whined.

She banged her head louder on her table.

"Oy." Draco said, "You're already a headache, you don't need to be a migraine!" Draco called out to Hermione. She continued to thud her head in misery. It was unlike her to do anything wrong. She completely ignored Malfoy, but this only made him more infuriated.

"You know Granger..." Draco said pouring in the last ingredient, shoving Pansy off him and walking to Hermione's desk, "If you wanted my attention, you could have just asked." He snickered.

"Ew, who said I'd want your attention." Hermione said, she looked over at Pansy. Who only glared. "Only moron's and daft's want your attention Malfoy."

"Chose your words wisely Granger!" Malfoy sneared.

"Why would a mud-blood like me, want the attention of a pure-blood like you!" Hermione spat.

"Well, considering..." He bent down, "last night..." he whispered and winked.

"Last night was nothing... obviously..."

He whispered so quietly she could hardly hear his words, "You were the one that said you didn't love me." Then he walked back to his seat, put his arm around Pansy and ignored her.

"What was that about?" Hermione heard Pansy ask Draco, "Nothing, the mud-blood," his eyes glinted at Hermione, "Just can't accept that I made the potion correctly and she didn't." He triumphed. Turning his back to her.

* * *

><p>"Neville, do you reckon' how bad that sounds!" Seamus got up, marching back and forth between Ron and Harry. Trying to keep them between him and Neville. Neville only glared disapprovingly at Seamus. He looked ready to attack, red-faced and growling.<p>

"I don't need a lecture, not from you anyhow!" Neville screamed, "Ginny's gone and broke my heart!"

"Aha!" Harry screamed happily, "You said her name, you said her name!" Harry was pleased.

"Sorry. Right..." Harry said.

"This is all over Ginny?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, she's gone and broke his heart." Ron said, "which reminds me I still need to talk to her about that..." Ron trailed off and exited the room. Seeing this as a brilliant opportunity to get away. It was only a matter of seconds after Ron escaped that he heard them break out into a riot above him. Yelling at one another, screaming things.

"Thank god I got out of there when I did," Ron prayed to heaven, "Dear god, if you are there, please, please have the happy Neville return."

* * *

><p>"This is excellent Malfoy, just simply amazing! 10 house points awarded to Slytherin for pure excellence!" Snape exclaimed, joyously holding up the potion and then becoming serious. Students looked at him in awe. He seemed too excited.<p>

"My life is over." Hermione sighed. She got up, dreading every minute. Draco didn't even look at her. Pansy still gave her the stink-eye.

"No," Snape said to her, showing her the vile on his cloak, "You're life is just about to begin!" His eyes squealed.

"Great, just great." Hermione said. At this particular point, not even caring.

"You and me, we will be so happy together. We can tea party ever night and-" Snape spun around after everyone left.

"Yay. I'm so excited." Hermione said sarcastically. Putting her potions book away and leaving Snape's classroom, "I can't wait." She mumbled.

"We can have Moaning Myrtle preform our wedding ritual and everything!"

"Oh dear god, my life is really over." Hermione said walking in the farthest direction possible.

* * *

><p>"Hermione wait up!" Ron called out to Hermione who was turning around a corridor hallway.<p>

"What Ron" Hermione said.

"I... Have you seen my sister?" Ron asked, he scratched the back of his head.

"No. I haven't. I'm sorry." Hermione said turning away from him.

"What's wrong with you now, D-rake-o Mal-fowl not doing it for ya anymore?" Ron teased.

"Shut up about him Ron!" Hermione cried out, "I hate him!" Hermione said running off. Visible tears swelling in her eyes. Just then Malfoy came around the corner, curious. Draco had heard his name.

"Weasly, I could have easily guessed." Draco laughed, and then everything went black. Ron had hit him square right in the eye. Draco went tumbling backwards.

"My eye! You dim-witted Weaselbee-Carrot. You shouldn't have done that!" Draco popped back on his feet, "I'll speak to my father about this."

"-and here I thought you were a mama's boy Draco." Ronald spat, and punched him again in the face. Draco went spiraling backwards and landed at the feet of Pansy who cooed over him crying.

"That felt good." Ron smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>"It was amazing!" Fred and George said in the Gryfindor Common room, "Ron just punched him in the face."<p>

"Just punched him?" Harry asked, "Right in the face?" He couldn't believe it.

"Better yet, he called him a mama's boy" Fred cracked a laugh, "and Pansy cried over him and wouldn't let him get back up. That made Draco more angry then Ron punching him."

"What, no way!" Griffindor's cheered.

"I'm bound to get expelled." Ron whimpered, "It was bloody, effin' brilliant mate, but, I don't see me staying here much longer."

"You'll be fine Ron." Harry said, "Draco's had the coming for him for a long time. Remember when Hermione punched him last year?" Harry laughed, "No one expelled her."

"Yeah, that was brilliant too... Except that she kissed him last night-" Ron gulped, everyone in the Griffindor common room fell silent. Jaws dropped and everyone was wide-eyed.

"I mean... I'm just joking." Ron sputtered out. There was still silence, "Pfft, who would believe that anyway?!" He jumped up just as Hermione walked in.

Even more silence, more shock, more opened jaws hitting the ground.

"You kissed..."

"Malfoy?" Someone said in the back of the room.

"How could you tell!" Hermione screamed at Ron and Harry, "I trusted you both as my best friends!" She ran out of the room crying in search of Severus Snape.


End file.
